


Fleet Building: Crowe Week Edition

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe Altius Deserves Better, Crowe Altius Lives, F/F, F/M, Gladio/Luna in the background of ch 4, Smashing the champagne bottle on the side of this ship, Tumblr: Crowe Week 2019, happy ending everyone lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Combining my personal challenge to write ficlets for thirty ships I've never written before in the month of April with Crowe Week...a new Crowe ship each day! Ratings and pairs will be listed in each chapter title and each one will be self-contained.





	1. Crowe/Ignis rated T

As two fighters left the ring when their round was over, Crowe scanned the faces standing around, waiting their turn. _A-ha._ She thought when she saw the face she was looking for and headed to the other side of the mat.

“Wanna go?” she asked the Prince’s advisor, tipping her head towards the mat with a smirk.

“Glaive Altius,” he replied, a wicked grin curling his lips. “I’d love to.”

They stepped into the circle, not bothering to wait til they hit the center to square off and start. Hey, it was a custom but no rule said anyone _had_ to. More exciting this way.  
Having watched Ignis spar with other Glaives numerous times, she’d initially been certain that he’d be a boring, methodical fighter. She only had to witness one fight to realize how wrong he was, his gymnastic style something to behold, whether he was using daggers or a pole arm.

It was evident that he was just as much an adrenaline junkie as any of the Glaive and once she’d gotten the chance to ask him for a fight, she took every opportunity she could after that.

As they cartwheeled and handspringed back and forth across the mat, catching and evading each other, she let herself forget everything else. Training was rarely so fun as this, and she could see he was enjoying it too. 

He had managed to take her down now about as many times as she had him and today it ended with her the one pinned to the mat, gasping for breath as he loomed over her with the same wicked grin as when they started. “Nice match, pretty boy.” 

“The same to you,” he replied, standing and holding a hand out to pull her up. Sketching a little bow, he added, “Until the next time.” 

“Right back at ya,” she replied with a laugh and turned to leave, suddenly finding herself wondering if he was as much of a thrill seeker off the mat. 

A little later, she left the locker room, nearly colliding with someone in the hall.

“Pardon me,” the accented voice apologized, she glanced up.

“Hey, no problem,” she replied, amused, looking the freshly-showered advisor up and down. Six, he looked good. Well, she wasn't about to get shy now about going after something she wanted.

“Glaive Altius,” he nodded cordially and started to move away.

“Hey Scientia. Can I ask you something?”

He stopped, turned, eyebrows slightly lifted, pleasantly expectant.

“I know this is straight outta nowhere but by any chance do you ride a motorcycle?”

“As it happens I do.”

"Would you be at all interested in going out for a ride sometime? I know a place that makes the best cup of coffee you’ll ever have.”

“You have caught my interest.”

"Oh good," she replied, unable to resist imagining the two of them whipping down the highway on a bike, one of them holding tightly to the other. But even more attractive still was the thought of two bikes- who was gonna get there first? The coffee would be as good as she said it was, but it was ultimately just a turnaround point to race back. 

"I don't suppose you're free tonight?"


	2. Crowe/Libertus, Rated T

In the heat of battle, Crowe finally warped back almost crashing into Libertus who grabbed her up in a bear hug. “There you are, I’ve been worried sick. Don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” The violence waging around them was so loud he had to yell. 

“I’m good,” she called back, only inches from his ear before stepping back.

Here it comes...

“Don’t run out ahead of us, gotta watch out for my little sister.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not your little- oh fuck it,” she surged forward one more time, grabbed the braids at the back of his head and pulled him toward her, lips clashing harshly to befit the calamity around them.

When she stepped back again, there was shock in Lib’s eyes, but he never protested.

“Am I gonna have to tell you again?” She demanded.

He shook his head wordlessly. 

“Let’s get back out there then so we can get _home_ ,” she insisted and warped away before he could say anything else.


	3. Crowe/Iris rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with ideas of an AU where Crowe lives through the escort mission, a couple of different relationship possibilities, Iris Amicitia definitely one to consider (note: though not stated explicitly in the text, this bit is set during mid-late WOR so I don't wanna hear it about Iris's age.)

Nyx Ulric May be the one people call Hero but it was Crowe that Iris worshipped. For as long as she could remember, ever since Gladdy had started hanging out with the Glaives, Crowe was tough, beautiful, fearless, everything Iris had hoped to be one day. Who would have thought that years later, they’d be fighting side by side, slaying demons, fighting the night together? That they’d be holding desperately to what they could, clawing for one more hour of life, and another, praying that the next would bring the dawn. 

And who would have thought that somewhere in between the demons and death, somewhere in the unending, nebulous night, not knowing how many days or years had passed since they’d seen the light, she’d find herself in her hero’s arms, in her bed, that they’d find each other in a whole other way, that the fight would become so much more personal, they were fighting for each other?


	4. Crowe/Noctis/Luna/Gladio Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been toying with the idea of a happy ending AU where Noctis and Luna are married, but in an OT4 where each one's primary relationship is with their shield/bodyguard, though they all mix together as it strikes their fancy. (If you've read my Croweluna smuts, it stemmed there and I'd say those fics are kinda the origin.) This is my first attempt to actually depict all four in some way, and the first time Crowe and Noctis have ever been "on screen" together in my writing at all.

Crowe was still not always certain just how to approach him, her king, her lover, but it was coming to her, coming to them, he himself was still learning. One of them anyway. Though she counted Luna, her queen, first among them, as Noctis counted Gladio first, they were her lovers nonetheless, all three. 

Tonight, Noctis wished her company, and hers alone. She may have asked the same of him, but he was quicker. Finished with her other business for the afternoon, Crowe swept into the throne room where Luna and Noctis graced their thrones, having just dismissed their final audiences and staff for the day. Gladio stood, still as if in his capacity as Shield, his posture only just starting to relax. Now free of the public eye for the day, they would all abandon protocol for their own dynamics. Her cape fluttered behind her as she strode through the vast chamber, lips barely curving in a subtle smile as she drew near, mounting the stairs and greeting first her Queen. “Lady,” she intoned, taking her hand to kiss. Luna rose, laying a soft kiss of her own on Crowe’s lips, pulling back with a vaguely mischievous air as Gladio and Noctis watched them intently.

“I believe I’ll see you in the morning,” she said, stroking Crowe’s cheek with graceful fingertips, offering another, more leisurely kiss, which Crowe returned, more than aware of Noctis’s and Gladio’s eye on them. As they parted, Luna then stepped away, turning to Gladio, already offering his arm. She took it, playfully fluttering her eyelashes. “If you would be so kind, Sir Shield?” 

Crowe watched them for the moment as they descended the stairs, clearly planning to spend time together themselves for the night, before turning to Noctis. 

His elbow was propped on the arm of his throne, a knuckle of one finger resting against his lips, looking up at her with amusement. 

“My Liege,” she smirked. 

With no further preamble, he stood, asking ,“How does dinner sound?”

“Dinner sounds great.” 

Noctis slid an arm around her and they took their turn descending the stairs. It was hard to imagine that the king beside her had once been the quiet, withdrawn prince that she’d known years ago- mostly from a distance, then. 

“You’re quiet,” he commented. 

“Just thinking,” she assured him. “Hey, mind if I stop and change into something less official before we eat?”

Arriving at the rooms that were hers and Luna’s, they found Luna and Gladio entangled on one of the sofas in the sitting room, laughing to each other between kisses. “you two aren’t wasting time are you?” she called. Gladio treated her to a one-fingered salute and Noctis laughed. Crowe tugged him to the bedroom beyond. 

“Not planning anything too formal I hope?” she teased as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top and started to change, knowing he hadn’t.

She’d just fastened her jeans and was about to reach for the top when he stepped forward and slipped an arm around her waist. “I’m feeling pretty casual tonight,” he replied. “This is nice,” he added, stepping forward so she was forced to move backward. still holding her, he lowered her to the bed, his lips falling to kiss between her breasts. 

There was something appealing- very appealing- about the idea of him, still dressed for the throne room and her clad only in her jeans, here on the bed, the sounds of their other lovers’ activity wafting through the room. It seemed like he might have had the same idea, turning to flick his tongue against one of her hardened nipples, sending a little shock through her nerves. “Casual is good,” she groaned. 

He was just starting to kiss his way further south when a considerable rumble sounded from his stomach. 

“Um, sorry…” he apologized with a mortified look. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I guess even kings still need to have dinner sometime,” she laughed, sitting up. ad holding out her hand for him to take. “To be continued then?”


	5. Crowe/Tredd Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite get to finish these during Crowe week but I'm working on it!

He was big. She was faster. She was confident, he was...arrogant to say the least. For some reason she liked that. 

He almost had her beat, almost had her on the mat but she was out of the way in the last second. He’d over-compensated and wound up the one on his back, both shoulders to the mat. 

“That’s a good look on you Tredd,” she laughed, holding out a hand to help him up, one he’d never take. 

He stood unassisted. “Let’s see you do that again,” he smirked.

“Any time. Wanna go again?”

The smirk turned lascivious. “How about in closer quarters?” he leered.Crowe was honest enough with herself not to try to pretend she’d never entertained such thoughts in some of her more careless fantasies. But she would never give him the satisfaction of finding out what she might let him do to her…what she would undoubtedly do to him, if only his mouth were a little less insufferable.

 _A gag would solve that issue nicely_ , the voice in the back of her head suggested.

The idea twisted her lips into a lascivious smirk of her own. It was a nice image indeed. But still one that would have to stay that way.


End file.
